


Perfect

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [42]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Swell Bros, swellcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Razz and Slim are already perfect together. But with Sans....they'd be even better.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For Yasta!!

The first time Razz and Slim had an inkling that it was Sans that was the one meant to complete the hole in their relationship, it was during a moment in which the lazy asshole had not even realized they were present. He was cooking, of all things, watching a few pots of food that steamed clouds of vapor into the air with a calm grin. They were over for a dinner, some event or other that required their presence. Neither of them could remember the specifics now, but they could remember the faint cerulean blush that lit up Sans’ face when he turned and saw them watching him.

 

Sure, he reflected the situation with a joke and a jab at their apparent willingness to sneak up on him, but the moment was stored away, placed among some of the more important moments to be reflected upon later. 

 

The next time, Slim was alone, walking calmly through the grocery store with a basket of small packaged goods in one hand, only to bump into the small skeleton. He nearly knocked him over, the only thing keeping Sans from falling over the grip Slim took of his shoulder. 

 

“Huh, looks like I can’t help but fall for ya.” Sans had said with a wink, Slim grinning conspiratorially. 

 

“Well have a nice trip then.” He answered, which only led the two of them down a path of puns and comradery that only flamed the sparks of affection Slim felt for the smaller skeleton. They finished their shopping together, Sans unaware of the careful aura of protection Slim was putting off, until they parted ways, Sans headed home to his brother, Slim home to his. 

 

Carrying the groceries up to the front door of the apartment he and Razz shared, Slim unlocked the door, slipping off his shoes before he stepped inside. Razz was resting on the sofa, romance novel in his hands and glasses perched on his face, the shine from the table side lamp glancing over them as he turned to look at his brother. 

 

“How was the shopping trip?” Razz sounded interested. He must have known something had happened, maybe by the aura of intent still coming off Slim’s bones. Slim grinned, motioning to the groceries he held and holding up a finger before heading into the kitchen. Putting them all away took a few minutes, Slim taking an extra minute to grab the new block of sharp cheddar, a knife and a bowl before heading back into the living room.

 

Razz’s eyes lit up at the gift, Slim smiling softly as his brother set about carefully opening the package and cutting himself a predetermined amount of cheese for consumption. Old habits died hard, even after all this time on the surface. As he took a bite, savoring the flavor against his tongue, Razz gave Slim a meaningful look, which Slim could only chuckle at.

 

“Sans was there. Shopping. I… kept an eye on him.” Slim shrugged at the searching look Razz gave him, sitting beside him on the sofa. “He feels...different.”

 

Razz stared at him for a long moment, then nodded slowly. “I would have to agree. He is different.” Sighing, he took another bite of cheese, letting it slowly melt on his conjured tongue before swallowing. “I will attempt to spend some alone time with him. See if our relationship needs to be reevaluated.”

 

It turned out to not be too long until he was able to find time to spend with Sans one on one. Papyrus had called for a movie night between the four of them, and as much as the two of them were vocal about their distaste of horror movies, the sanses were outvoted by two enthusiastic papyruses who wanted to see the newest Saw installment. 

 

Razz glared hard at the tv, and a glance at Sans revealed that he wasn’t that much a fan of the idea either. Grinding his teeth, Razz gave his brother a subtle side nudge before standing from the couch, grabbing the bowl of cheese covered popcorn and the box of raisinets from the table before standing in front of Sans, a meaningful grin on his face.

 

“What say you and I have a good few poker matches while these miscreants get their gore on?” 

 

Sans pretended to think for a moment, though he was smiling. “I’d say that sounds like a royal idea.”

 

Razz rolled his eyes, though both of them were smiling as they left the living room to their brothers, Sans grabbing a pack of cards along their way to the kitchen. Razz set up the table, their snacks and decidedly not-virgin drinks set within easy reach as Sans set up the cards. Within a few minutes the sounds of gore and screaming from the other room was muffled by their taunts, the two of them matched in their ability to keep the other from understanding their plays.

 

The snacks slowly lessened, the drinks refilled a few times before Razz surreptitiously switched them both to water. Sans didn’t seem to notice, that delightful blush having returned as well as a light laugh that set off sparks of warmth in Razz’s soul. He would admit to being a little drunk himself, but the small touch of their hands when they both reached for the popcorn or when Sans had laughed, a true, hearty laugh, and set his hand on Razz’s shoulder made the sparks grow into a small flame.

 

He knew, now, what was needed. But… even looking at the happiness on Sans’ face, he knew now wasn’t the time to voice it.

 

Soon enough their brother’s movie marathon was finished, Slim helping him to the door and Papyrus helping Sans up and to bed. They said their goodbyes, giving Papyrus a hug before heading out. They walked towards home long enough for Slim to wear off some of the alcohol, shortcutting them the rest of them way.

 

Razz kept a hold of his brother’s hand as they stepped inside, Slim taking the hint to head to his bed. They curled together, made for one another as they’d always been, and yet Razz could only think that they’d be even more perfect with Sans curled up between them. Smiling to himself, he nuzzled into Slim’s chest, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off with the plan to bring Sans to them forming in his mind.

 

It would be perfect.


End file.
